disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Proud Family
The Proud Family was created by Walt Disney Animation Studios animator Bruce W. Smith and was produced by Jambalaya Studios. Originally piloted for Disney's One Saturday Morning, then Nickelodeon, it was eventually picked up by Disney Channel and started airing in September 2001. An original pilot was made and produced by Nickelodeon in 1999 but was never shown to the public resulting in Nickelodeon passing the show on. Many of the later episodes of The Proud Family were produced using Adobe Flash. The series is the first Disney children's cartoon which did not premiere on network/over-the-air television, which had been done since 1984 when the Television Animation unit was started. It marked the first animated Disney Channel Original Series, and, incidentally, the only original animated series from Disney Channel not associated with, and to be produced exclusively by Disney's Television Animation arm. Many of the later episodes of The Proud Family were produced using Macromedia Flash. It was first broadcast in the United States on Disney Channel on September 15, 2001 (it still airs there early weekday mornings), and was later aired on Toon Disney until February 2009 when Toon Disney was re-launched as Disney XD. It has also broadcast on The Family Channel in Canada. Disney Channel admits that it will not air the new seasons of The Proud Family. Later, in January 2009, three episodes reran. On August 16, 2019, it was announced that the series is returning with new episodes on the Disney+ streaming service. Cast * Kyla Pratt - Penny Proud * Tommy Davidson - Oscar Proud * Paula Jai Parker - Trudy Proud * Jo Marie Payton - Suger "Suga Mama" Proud * Tara Strong - BeBe Proud, CeCe Proud and Puff the Dog * Karen Malina White - Dijonay Jones * Soleil Moon Frye - Zoey Howzer * Alisa Reyes as LaCienega BouleVardez * Orlando Brown - Sticky Webb * Cedric the Entertainer - Bobby Proud * Phil LaMarr - Michael Collins * Raquel Lee - Nubia Gross (Nubia is the only speaker of the three Gross Sisters) * Kevin Michael Richardson - Doctor Payne / Omar * Cree Summer as Peabo * Carlos Mencia as Felix BouleVardez * María Canals as Sunset BouleVardez * Alvaro Gutierrez as Papi BouleVardez * Aries Spears as Wizard Kelly and Lil' Wiz * Mo'Nique as Boonnetta Proud * Anthony Anderson as Ray Ray Proud,Sr. * Robert Guillaume as Dr. Vincent Parker * Cicely Tyson as Mrs. Maureen Parker * David Alan Grier as Reuben Parker * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Leslie Parker * Sheryl Lee Ralph as Diana Parker * Solange Knowles as Chanel Parker * Jamal Mixon as Ray Ray Proud,Jr. * Pablo Santos as Johnny Lovely * Erica Rivera as Agatha Ordinario * Frank Welker as Chester the Duck * Al Roker — a genie-like man who grants wishes at a horrible price. Once made all the adults on Earth disappear (except Bobby because he is so childlike) & work for him, making them make a new line of One Size Fits All Roker Wear products for him. Also made Bebe and Cece teenagers, causing them to make Penny's friends and family alienate her. Voiced by Himself. * Boonnetta Proud — Oscar's crazy cousin-in-law. Voiced by Mo'Nique * Chanel Parker- Trudy's niece; appeared in ("Between Family Lines"). Voiced by Solange Knowles * Chester the Duck — A duck Penny found who appeared in ("Psycho Duck"). He is a very aggressive duck. He is also hated by Oscar because he ate his peach cobbler and his steak sandwich. Oscar's plan to get rid of him failed. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Debra Williams — friend of Oscar and Trudy who plays the character Thingy. Voiced by Vanessa L. Williams. * Diana Parker — Trudy's sister who is a famous Broadway actress; appeared in ("Between Family Lines" and "Romeo Must Wed"). Voiced by Sheryl Lee Ralph * Felix — Sunset's husband, who often helps Oscar. Voiced by Carlos Mencia. * Fifteen "15" Cent — a rapper who is a possible parody of Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson, with a crush on Penny. Voiced by Omarion. * Johnny McBride- a classmate in Penny's algebra class that was secretly using graffiti on the school's walls to dedicate his love for Penny. He later asks Penny to be his girlfriend. He is also in a wheelchair. Later, after a family ski trip, Penny finds that he's really a jerk. Voiced by Shia LaBeouf. * Leslie Parker — Trudy's very snobby sister-in-law; appeared in ("Between Family Lines"). Voiced by Wendy Raquel Robinson * Lisa Raye — Lisa Raye is a dance instructor for 15 Cent's video in the Proud Family movie. Voiced by LisaRaye McCoy. * Mrs. Maureen Parker — Trudy's mother, who hates Suga Mama; appeared in ("Between Family Lines"). Voiced by Cicely Tyson * Mega — A boy who runs a website where kids download songs for free. Is a parody of Morpheus from The Matrix. Ray J is the voice of Mega in an episode "E-Z Jackster". * Michael Collins — a feminine boy who kids constantly pick on most likely because of his sexual orientation although he escorts Penny to the school dance. He is not one of Penny's main friends but is still a friend, nonetheless. His idol is Luther Vandross. His father is the coach of the school, and refuses to acknowledge their father/son relationship in public, probably out of shame he feels for his son. Although it is subtly implied, his sexuality is never mentioned. Despite this, he is the first and to date only homosexual character to be depicted in the history of Disney Channel, although he is also implied to be bisexual. * Papi — Felix's imaginary father. He is in love with Suga Mama, but often insults her in Spanish; English subtitles appear at the bottom of the screen when he does so. Also has Cesar Romero's "Joker" Laugh. * Peabo — the kid who has a huge crush on Penny, then on Zoey, and is dating Dijonay's sister, Paprica. Peabo points out Oscar's stupidity, and is the only person who likes Oscar's Proud Snacks. He sometimes reminds Oscar of past problems he had. Voiced by Cree Summer and Miss Kittie in later episodes * Ray Ray Proud,Sr. — Oscar's crazy cousin. Voiced by Anthony Anderson * Ray Ray Proud,Jr.- Oscar's kid nephew; appeared in ("Between Family Lines"). Voiced by Jamal Mixon * Reuben Parker — Trudy's brother, a very rich man whom, unlike the rest if the Parkers, was genuinely nice to Oscar. appeared in ("Between Family Lines"). Voiced by David Alan Grier * S'mo Proud- Ray Ray Proud Sr.'s gluttonous son. He is 10 months old, but is unnaturally large for a baby. Dijonay, thinking he was a teenager, tried to get his phone number, even though he has no phone, just a baby monitor. * Smart Baby/Red-Nosed Baby — An infant with a droll expression, who can mysteriously speak, and has the voice of an adult man. He dubs Oscar as a thumb sucking crybaby, and whenever Oscar tries to tell people that the baby can talk, he always outsmarts him. Oscar sometimes refers to him as "Rudolph." Voiced by Ron Glass. * Sista Spice — Sister of Suga Mama, appearing in one episode ("Penny Potter") in which she scammed Oscar out of money. She has psychic powers. Voiced by Jenifer Lewis. * Thingy — a television show younger children love to watch. The main character is a parody of Barney. * Dr. Vincent Parker — Trudy's father, who hates Oscar and dislikes his side of the family (he refuses to have Oscar address him as anything besides "Dr. Parker"); appeared in ("Between Family Lines"). Voiced by Robert Guillaume. Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Disney TV Shows Category:2000s American television series